


The Gold Lucifer, The Silver Lucifer, and The Iron Lucifer

by ridgeline



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, One Shot, Too Many Lucifer
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 或者，诚实的Gabriel。





	The Gold Lucifer, The Silver Lucifer, and The Iron Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> 我的首页上有太多Lucifer了！这是我对此的感受。
> 
> 哦，我还漏了肝报废的那个。

“所以，你掉进池子里面的是哪一个哥哥？”林中仙女说道，面带耐心的微笑，手里抓着三个一字排开、相貌完全不同的男性，他们看起来都非常困惑、非常……湿润。

 

“是这个暴躁的、穿着中年老爸外套的哥哥？”她抓起一个褐色头发而且看起来非常生气的男人，然后又按回水里。

 

“还是这个打扮活泼的、穿着金属颜色外套的哥哥？”这一个是黑发，不知道为什么外套下面什么都没有穿，毫无意义地裸露着胸膛，也被按进了水里面。

 

“还是这个活泼的，穿着西装的哥哥？”这个也是黑发，看起来异常地……欢乐。

 

“实际上，我是弟弟。”最后那个男人补充，在被按进水池之前对着Gabriel挥了挥手，“嘿，Gabriel。”

 

“首先，这是异教崇拜，其次，我绝对不会把我的兄弟扔到水池里面，我会扔到他真正所属的地方，”Gabriel说，“最后，你真的觉得洛杉矶市中心的水池是最适合考验别人的地方？”

 

林中仙女笑得更加耐心，她的笑容里面有些东西暗示她可以等待几千年。

 

幸运的是，Gabriel也有几千年的时间，如果他不是有更重要的事情要做。而且他可以在眼角余光里面看到，附近有很多人类已经举起了手机，发出意味不明的笑声。

 

“哪个都不是我的兄弟，”他说，“我哥哥还在地狱里面，计划着逃出来，如果我不去阻止他的话。”

 

仙女的脸庞被点亮了，她点了点头，“是的，你是一个诚实的……”她犹豫了一下，“…… _天使。_ 所以作为奖励，你可以留下 _最吵闹_ 的这个。享受你的诚实的奖励吧。”

 

_等等，有什么东西不对。_

 

“难道不是应该留下最好的那个————”好吧，谈到Lucifer，就没有什么好不好的，只有可怕和更可怕的区别。Gabriel忍住了一种十分近似于胃痛的感觉，看向地上坐着的那个。

 

黑发的、穿着三件套西装而且过度欢乐的那个看着Gabriel，而且浑身上下湿透了。

 

“我可以解释，”他说，“上一秒我还在床上，享受约会，正在以史诗级的效果脱衣服，然后下一秒——哇！我就全湿了。”

 

没错，是Lucifer他本人，如假包换。Gabriel思考，感受着那种越来越接近胃痛的感觉。

 

“既然我是你的奖励，Gab，我是个一言既出的人。那么，接下来你想做什么？”Lucifer说。

 

“我希望你能回地狱去，让我做我的事情。”

 

“很抱歉做不到，我还在度假，亲爱的哥哥。”Lucifer说，“不过我听说附近有家冰沙吧很不错，走吧。”

 

缓慢地，Gabriel翻了个白眼。

 

他抓起Lucifer，扔到池子里面。

 

一阵激烈的水声。

 

“所以，你掉进池子里面的是哪一个哥哥？是这个暴躁的、试图发动天启的哥哥？还是这个打扮活泼的、在街上裸奔的哥哥？还是这个活泼的，在洛杉矶侦破罪案和谈恋爱的哥哥？”

 

“哦，不。”

 

“我才没有在谈恋爱！”

 

 

FIN


End file.
